Raptor (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus, also known as a raptor, is a dinosaur, a species of Dromaeosaur (uncertain) from the Cretaceous period. It has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and is the first true dinosaur to appear in the show. Dromaeosaurus appears in series 2, series 3, series 4 and series 5. In Primeval Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Dromaeosaurus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor, not realising the danger, hung on for too long, and its head was severed when the anomaly closed. Episode 2.6 / 2.7 Two male Dromaeosaurus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker. The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasaurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. Leek also got another Dromeosaur because one was killed by Stephen, but in the time that the creatures are gathering to kill him, another Dromeosaur is seen. Episode 3.10 Three juvenile Dromaeosaurs started to chase Danny, Abby and Connor through the Cretaceous, when looking for Helen. After Connor threw a sound Grenade it knocked the three of them out. Later, a Dromaeosaurus followed Danny into the Pliocene through an anomaly, stalking him. Meanwhile, Danny is arguing with Helen over whether or not it is ethical to wipe out humanity. Helen sneers coldly at Danny, and turns around, only to find the Raptor right in front of her. It knocks her off of the cliff which she was standing on, and both Helen and the dinosaur die of the fall. After Helen is killed, Danny says to the Dromaeosaurus, "Good Boy!". Episode 4.1 A year on from the events of Episode 3.10, Connor and Abby are still stuck in the Cretaceous. Connor goes to a stream to catch some fish for them to eat. However, he is then confronted by a vicious Spinosaurus, which then chases after him. He runs back to Abby, and then the Spinosaurus runs away. After that, they encounter a male Dromaeosaurus, whom is building a bower (a nest) to attract a mate. It steals Abby's blanket. Then, however, the Spinosaurus returns. It starts to fight the Raptor, and eventually manages to kill and eat the Raptor, although it still put up a very good fight. Episode 5.3 A Dromaeosaurus appears in this episode, where the team send it through an anomaly to Victorian London, mistaking the anomaly for the one the raptor came through. It becomes the unseen Victorian killer, "Spring-Heeled Jack", and is responsible for several gruesome murders. Both Emily and Matt Anderson encounter it and engage it in small combat using balaclavas and whips. Ultimately Emily knocks it out by stunning it. Later on, they throw the raptor through the anomaly (as they refuse to leave it to the mercies of the Victorian angry mobs) and it kills Emily's husband Henry Merchant when he comes through and threatens Matt at gunpoint. Becker then quickly fires two rounds at it, knocking the creature out once more. Since it can not go back through, it is assumed that the creature is taken by the ARC and kept in the menagarie along with several other creatures. Trivia *Dromaeosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in Series 2. *This is the only creature introduced in Series 2 to appear in Series 3. *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism, the males have blue spots around the eyes, females do not. *This creature has appeared in every series, except for the first one. Meaning it has been in every season after it's debut. *The Raptors also appear in the new watch youtube game where you need to kill creatures that come out of anomalies. it takes one shot to kill it. *These are the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *The Raptor has a disembowling claw on it's foot that can easily tear open a man, but the raptor is only shown using it's jaws to attack. *This is the third creature to kill an antagonist (Helen Cutter, the Giant Scorpion killed Sciswell, then a pack of Future Predators killed Oliver Leek). *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This is proven in Episode 2.7, when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator. Also, in Episode 4.1 one attacks a Spinosaurus. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus (Rex) and the Diictodon (Sid and Nancy), Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predators. They've appeared in six episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3. *The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. If you listen carefully to when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws, the sound bites of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard as the Dromaeosaurus screams. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between series 2 (black and white) and series 3 and series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. It's also possible that, unlike most animals on the show, the raptors have no set color, or there are 'tribes' of sorts, with members of each one having different coloration form others *In contrast to their portrayal popular culture, the raptors presented in Primeval are anti-heroic. For example, in Episode 3.10, hadn’t the adult raptor attacked and killed Helen Cutter, she would have most certainly wiped out the human race. In Episode 4.1, a solitary male raptor was shown unintentionally saving and giving Abby and Connor enough time to escape into the present by battling it out with a massive Spinosaurus that was blocking their path. Also, in Episode 5.3, Henry Merchant held Matt at gunpoint when the raptor recovered and attacked Henry, killing him. *The Raptor in Series 5 has gone through some changes. It has no feathers and doesn't have any blue on it. It is possible that this raptor is a young female (as females do not have blue eye spots) who has not yet developed her feathers (of course, the juvenile raptors in Series 4 do have feathers).Or it´s possible that it is just a full grown Velociraptor,as the Dromeosaurus is different. Errors * The "Velociraptor" from Abby Maitland's Scetchbook was actually a Dromaeosaurus, not a Velociraptor (This occured when they were thinking about what raptors they were, so it was aid to be a velociraptor) *Dromeosaurus didn't live with Spinosaurus in Africa, though probably some came through a different anomaly, this would explain why it didn't see the Spinosaurus as a threat though there is also a possibility that the Spinosaurus came through a different anomaly which is the most likely therory, and the raptor is a Dromosaurus. The African Raptor therory makes no sense. Pteranodon didn't live in Africa, and it is shown attacking Helen in the forest in 3.10, therefore, it's likley that the Spineosaurus came through an anomaly. Although this does not mean that the series 2 raptors are not dromeosaurus and they probably are due to the fact that they live in a different landscape (which could be the southern united states) and they make different noises to the series 3/4 ones. It also could be possible that in the Primeval universe there are "basic" places (Areas where multiple creatures from roughly the same time all live together despite being on seperate continents, in other words the creators got lazy and said,"If it lives in the Cretaceous, we will put it that forest!"). *The Spring-Heeled Jack raptor killed many, many people in Victorian London. However, in real life, Spring-Heeled Jack never killed anyone. Gallery Episode2.1 3.jpg Episode2.1 9.jpg Episode2.1 20.jpg Episode2.1 24.jpg Episode2.1 25.jpg Episode2.1 31.jpg Episode2.1 32.jpg Episode2.1 34.jpg Episode2.1 36.jpg Episode2.1 37.jpg Episode2.1 39.jpg Episode2.1 44.jpg Episode2.1 45.jpg Episode2.7 23.jpg Episode2.7 48.jpg Episode2.7 50.jpg Episode3.10 27.jpg Episode3.10 34.jpg Episode3.10 35.jpg Episode3.10 38.jpg Episode3.10 39.jpg Episode3.10 45.jpg Episode3.10 46.jpg Episode3.10 48.jpg Episode4.1 30.jpg .jpeg SpinosaurusVSraptor.jpg Episode4.1 37.jpg Stephen is a jerk.jpeg|The Raptor lounges for Stephen Beast.jpeg Raptor!!.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-12.jpeg images-14.jpeg images-16.jpeg primeval-series-5-raptor.jpg|The Dromaeosaurus in Series 5. SANY0005.jpg SANY0003.jpg SANY0001.jpg SANY0004.jpg Balaur2.jpg Promotional Images Raptors promo.jpg Raptor.jpg Raptors vs Abby + Connor.gif Rex&Raptor.JPG|An image from ITV web-site feautering Rex, the Coelurosauravus, and the Raptor Behind the Scenes PRMM.jpg|The Raptor model in making PRM.jpg|Raptor model used on shooting of Episode 2.1 2Primeval bts 3.jpg|Sculpture of Raptor 2Primeval bts 5.jpg|Scan of sculpture 2Primeval bts 6.jpg|Design of CGl model 2Primeval bts 1.jpg|CGl model of Raptor External links *BBC America's Raptor Page *ITV's Dromaeosaurus Page Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Theropods